


Heart as light as a feather

by aspiringTwiceFan (itotoro)



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, this is the plot of a rom com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23751409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itotoro/pseuds/aspiringTwiceFan
Summary: Mina was twenty-three now. She had yet to find her soulmate.Mihyun fluff with a pinch of ridiculous
Relationships: Kim Dahyun/Myoui Mina
Comments: 22
Kudos: 134





	Heart as light as a feather

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MilkTofeu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTofeu/gifts).



> Everyone writes a soul mark fic at some point.

Soul marks are mystical things. One out of every fifty children is born with one. It reads like ink on skin, written as the first words to be heard from a soulmate. It defies logic and science, but always holds and always has meaning. Soulmates always meet, always fall in love. Nothing can stop them from yearning for each other.

Mina's father and mother were ecstatic to learn that she was born with a soul mark. Her mother was a romantic at heart and her father a devoted husband; learning that their only daughter had a predestined partner excited them both.

Seeing "Where did you get the duck food?" on the chest of their new baby girl didn't always excite a married couple, but it excited the Myoui family.

As Mina grew older, it became a habit for her family to frequent the wildlife park near the Han River. Mina's father would hoist her on his shoulders as they strolled around the park. He would teach her to count the leaves that fell from the trees. Mina's mother would lay a picnic mat under their favorite tree, ready with a basket full of snacks.

They would always pay a visit to the duck pond. Her father and mother made it a point to drop by the food kiosk, buying a plastic jar of duck food. It made Mina happy to feed the family of ducks swimming around the pond.

Mina's younger years passed as such: with love, laughter, and a yearning for the soul who marked the skin above her heart. Never mind that it was about duck food.

Mina was twenty-three now. She had yet to find her soulmate.

"It's better that your soul mark is oddly specific" her father once told her over family breakfast. "It would be more confusing if you got a 'huh', even problematic if you got "i love marijuana".

Mina was at the Seoul Forest Park for the last Friday afternoon of October. The leaves were shades of orange, yellow, and brown against the pastel blue sky. It was cold for the end of fall, the breeze seeping through her thick coat.

The Seoul Forest had a big, white sign in Hangul. It was Mina's marker for directions. She turned left at the sign, walking along a dirt path to the park booth.

There weren't a lot of people in Seoul Forest on a weekday afternoon. The rest of the working population preferred to head to the clubs in Hongdae or Gangnam for the evening. Mina would visit the park instead, for the following reasons:

1\. She is an introvert  
2\. She wants to find her soulmate, and  
3\. There is a duck pond at the back end of Seoul Forest.

See, Mina knew the locations of all the duck ponds accessible by subway. It was as natural for her to visit one as it was to breathe. Seoul Forest happened to be her favorite because of its proximity to her office.

Imagine her surprise when the clerk manning the park booth told her that the duck pond was closed.

"Excuse me?" Mina's voice was too soft to express her irritation.

"Sorry, miss," the clerk spoke in a flat tone as he picked at his fingernails. "The weather is too cold for ducks to be outside now."

It was ridiculous, his statement. Mina of all people knew that ducks were more than accustomed to cold weather.

If she were more assertive, she would have given the clerk a lecture about Duck Anatomy: first discussing the soft downy feathers and thick body fat, then moving on to numerous media depictions of ducks in winter.

She stopped herself though. Baby Sean in "The First Snow of Winter" was left behind when his flock migrated south; there could be some ducks out there that fear the cold.

"Miss," the clerk called her attention, "would you like to visit the deer park instead? It's 5000 Won with complimentary food for the deer."

Too shy to say no, Mina handed 5000 won to the clerk. He handed her a ticket and a white paper bag of deer treats. "Have a good day."

She muttered a "thank you" before heading inside the park.

There was a younger woman walking ahead of her. Mina had definitely seen her in Seoul Forest before, a woman with porcelain skin and long, dark hair. She was at the Seoul Forest often.

Mina was captivated from the moment she first saw the woman. It was only her second month at her new job, and her second week visiting the Seoul Forest's duck pond. The younger woman's hair fell down her back, long and lustrous over her small frame. She wore a pastel blue sweater then, looking exquisite in the springtime as she walked a few steps ahead.

It was weird to be this attracted to a stranger, and for a moment Mina thought that she was her soulmate.

But the woman in the pastel blue sweater walked away from the duck pond. Mina decided to forget about her then.

Nothing stopped Mina from being friends with a pretty woman. Except her introversion. So Mina never talked to her.

But Mina saw her, every Friday afternoon, walking a few steps ahead before turning right at the fork in the road. Whenever Mina was near enough, she would catch the woman's profile in her periphery. Mina could never take a proper look.

Mina walked to the deer park for the first time, taking a right at the fork in the road instead of left. The woman in front of her seemed to be heading in the same direction. Mina listened to the tap of the woman's shoes on the dirt road, admiring how her beige coat looked in the fall.

Mina wondered if "Hey, do you feed deer often?" counted for a good introduction to a pretty woman. The thought was humiliating. Instead she walked a few steps behind, off to the side, looking away.

The dirt path opened up to a fenced enclosure. Green netting demarcated the living space of the deer, leaving a path for visitors to come close. The enclosure had an opening at the back. It led to a wide space of forest, where deer were free to roam. If they were feeling sociable or hungry, the deer would come to the clearing to greet the visitors.

The younger woman was already standing by the left side, hands in the pockets of her beige coat. Her face had delicate features: gentle eyes, an elegant nose bridge, and a thin upper lip that balanced her full bottom lip. She wore wire-rimmed glasses.

The gentle eyes of the woman caught her gaze. Surprised, Mina looked down, the dirt under her boots suddenly exciting to observe.

Face flushed with heat, Mina walked to the opposite side of the enclosure.

There were two deer entertaining guests this afternoon. One stood taller than the other, inspecting the dirty log in the middle of the space. The shorter one had lighter fur and was trotting around the perimeter, on the lookout for treats.

Mina opened her paper bag. Inside it was four pellets at half the size of her palm, dark brown like soil. It threatened to crumble in her hands.

It did not look like deer food. Mina wondered if she should still attempt to feed it to the deer.

The shorter deer made the decision for her, hooves clopping on the dirt as it moved towards her. It stopped in front of Mina's hand.

The deer had a captivating gaze, eyes like pools of chocolate. Mina felt compelled to stretch out her hand. She did. In response, the deer stretched its neck over the green netting, gentle as it ate from Mina's hand.

The deer was so beautiful; it distracted Mina from the fact that the younger woman walked briskly around the enclosure. It was only when the woman was a couple meters away that Mina noticed.

Did she do something wrong? Mina searched her brain for an explanation. Why else would the pretty woman be standing in front of her like this, chest heaving and eyes staring straight at her?

"Where did you get the duck food?" asked the woman, her eyes earnest and almost pleading.

Mina blinked twice. Did she hear it right? Her pulse echoed in her eardrums. "Um," she looked at the white paper bag in her hand, "this isn't duck food."

The woman broke into a bright smile. Breathtaking. It felt to Mina as if the stars aligned then and there.

"I've been asking people about duck food my whole life to find you."

The woman stretched out a hand, still smiling at Mina. "I'm Dahyun, your soulmate."

**Author's Note:**

> For @milktofeu on twitter. I hope you like it!


End file.
